For Which There Is No Cure
by pooky11602
Summary: ON HOLD! The love story that was kept from the Never Fairies of Pixie Hollow; one of only few knew of. The rise and fall of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori; and how two fairies could make it work through many differences, but so many similiarites...
1. Chapter 1

I was so taken by the story of love and how it was lost in the 'Secret of the Wings' between Clarion and Milori, i HAD to write a story! This is my rendtion of how their story started and finished.

I do not own William Shakespear's 'Midsummer Night's Dream,' the french script '_Huon of Burdeuxe_' from where i get Oberon's parentage, nor do i own disney fairies, movies or books... The plot however is mine! So please enjoy, read and review and dont steal my ideas!

* * *

King Oberon sighed as he was informed that once again, the fairies in charge of the seasons were having trouble bringing them in; every year it was harder. With the growing population of humans, his fae had to be more careful about not being seen. Damn that writer! He had seen him and his wife a hundred years ago and wrote of them in a play no less! And of course, humans were intrigued by the fairies portrayed in the play; hoping to find the small creatures that could do magic and 'grant wishes.' Oberon snorted. Fairies could perform magic yes, but not grant wishes…. He had to find a reasonable idea before the seasons are thrown out of balance without putting his fairies in danger.

Sighing he stood from his throne walking to the window seeing his daughters run and play; be free. Soon they would have to start training for the fairy court. His oldest stood with her mother watching the other frolic with glee. Staring at his wife and eldest, he could see striking similarities that were uncanny; they could've been sisters. The only thing that differed was that his eldest had his auburn colored hair. He was shaken out of the reverie when his council members spoke up.

"Yes, councilman?"

The councilman smiled slightly. "I was just pondering if there was a place where the portal was closer to the mainland in order for us to cross freely; without the royal magic. There are many fairies here that have specific talents to help bring in the seasons; but their wings cannot fly that far…"

Another councilman stood and approached. "If I am correct in my thinkings, there is an island in the land between here and the mainland, which only resides in the land of dreams. Neverland. That should be a sufficient site to house the season talent fairies. But there is another problem we face; you cannot leave your people your majesty; who would govern the fairies?"

Looking outside once again; he smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure my husband? Is this the only option?" Queen Tatiana asked her king.

Oberon looked back at his wife with all the love he had for her. "I am sure my love. For the fate of our world and the mainland's, it must be done. I cannot let my personal feelings on this matter to cloud my judgment. I think she is ready my dear…"

Tatiana wiped a single tear from her cheek and smiled. "When does this all take effect?"

He came up to her and gave her a comforting hug. "On her eighteenth birthday…"

Feeling her nod against his chest he sighed. "We will tell her tomorrow."

* * *

Oberon and Tatiana waited for their eldest to enter their throne room the next morning. They had a mission that they could not fulfill but knew in their hearts their eldest would be able to. Heartbroken to think, that they would probably never see their daughter again when the mission is finally under way. Tatiana's eyes filled with unshed tears; Oberon comforted her.

Looking up as they heard the doors at the end of the room open and close almost silently, they saw their eldest come in and bow slightly. "Good morning father, mother. You wished an audience with me?"

The king smiled at her; he had taught her well. "Yes my dear. There is a problem with the changing of the seasons. Each year it becomes harder for us to change them due to growing increase of the human population on the mainland. It has come to our attention that there is an island far south of here, in the land of dreams, called Neverland. It is a place where our season talent fairies could live and dwell, closer to the mainland, to be able to change the seasons more effectively and safely. More fairies to change them, mean less strain on the ministers and on the fairies themselves. What do you think of the idea my dear?"

She smiled. "I think it's a great idea father! That way the seasons won't be out of balance and our fairies will not be as tired as they are. I have feared that some of them would fall out of the sky due to exhaustion when they come back. When do we leave to start our preparations?"

The king and queen looked at each other and sighed. "The preparations have already started. Scouts have gone out to the island to find the most suitable place for the site. We, that is your mother and I, will be going just a few times; to get things started. We need someone to govern the fairies and to make sure that they are happy and healthy and do their duty to our world and the mainland…"

The younger fairy looked in awe and confusion. "What are you saying father?"

Oberon looked at his eldest with sadness. He was selfish and wanted his children to stay there with them forever, but it would seem that fate had something else planned. "My dear Clarion. We cannot govern this new land; we must stay here in Avalon. You have a strong will and a kind heart. I know you will see this through. Never had I seen you take something on and not finish it. You have grown into a beauty fairy and I am so proud to be your father…"

Tears started to leak out of the younger fairy's eyes. "So I am to leave Avalon and never return then? What have I done wrong to warrant such a punishment! I have been nothing but everything you wanted me to be father! Why have you forsaken me and banished me from my home?!" Collapsing onto the stone floor she cried.

Oberon and Tatiana ran to her side, pulling her into her embrace. "I am sorry little one that you think that this is banishment. I do not think of it that way. I want you to stay with us forever little one, but life has a way of changing things. I trust no one but you to carry out this mission for us…"

She looked up into her father's green eyes and saw no malice or distrust in them and hugged him for all she was worth. Feeling her father complete her embrace she was uplifted in love and comfort; the two things that she knew she would have to leave behind. The king had made up his mind, much to his charging, and she had to see it through.

"What would you have me do father?"

* * *

Within a few months time, they had traveled to the island in Neverland, finding it void of life with the exception of the animals that lived there. Small mammals, amphibians, and birds littered the island; calling it their home. There was much discussion about how to lay the island, well at least part of the island out for the fairy's everyday life. The king, queen and daughter all discussed that one of the best fairies of each talent guild would joining the royal daughter to the island. Also the ministers of each season would follow her as well. But there was one major problem; how would the fairies get their pixie dust? How would the fairies be able to do their jobs without it? King Oberon smiled; the sorcerer in him stirred.

* * *

Taking a trip to the end of Avalon he knocked on her door. Opening the door he was greeted by an elderly woman with a warm smile. Her brunette hair had grayed and her skin was starting to wrinkle. "Ah Oberon, it has been a while…"

The king smiled again. "Yes it has mother. I am afraid that this is no causal visit. I am in need of your talents."

The woman smiled. "I already know your needs my son. I have already packed a bag. How is Tatiana dealing with everything?"

Oberon sighed as he watched her gather her things from inside her house. "She seems to be taking it well, however I know her better. She will miss Clarion; as will I…"

Morgan le Fey patted a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. "I have seen the future my son; there is no need to worry about Clarion."

* * *

Traveling to the island took a lot out of each fairy. Arriving there, they found a suitable site for the new dwelling. Morgan le Fey walked in front searching; she was looking for the center of the island, where most of the magical energy lied. During her meditation she consulted with the Mother Earth and found that what her son was doing a great proposal and had agreed to help the young princess on her journey in Neverland. Morgan le Fey stopped ahead of the traveling party and smiled. Chanting in an ancient language that only few still knew a tree started to sprout out the ground. It grew to enormous height making all of the fairies and animals stare in awe at its wonder. Morgan stopped chanting as the tree towered over the other trees; smiling at her work. Turning towards the party behind her she made her way to her granddaughter. "Come my dear Clarion, it is time for you to embrace your destiny…"

Clarion flew to the top of the tree following closely behind the others. Finding an outcropping she stood where the great truck stopped and the limbs started. Flying to the well in the center of the tree touching down she felt the life of the tree. Gasping in awe the power within her, she stepped closer to the closest limb. Feeling the heart of the tree, thumping against the bark she smiled. "Great tree of Neverland, bring forth your life to help our kind bring peace and balance to the world."

Great golden light sprouted forth from the top of the limb; seeing pixie dust flood to the well and down the tree itself Clarion sighed in relief. Life of fairies would be sustained so far away from home. Looking to her family she smiled. Looking around she saw the dust swirling around her gasping as it swept into her being. Her rose petal dress turned into pixie dust gold as it swirled as she walked, her auburn colored hair turned golden and her wings drew bigger and golden. She glowed as the dust made a crown of gold ontop of her head. A calm voice entered the area and spoke with authority. "By the power of Neverland, I welcome the Queen of Pixie Hollow; Queen Clarion."


	2. Author's Note

To my beloved readers:

Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter, though many of you have been patiently waiting for the next installment. I am sorry for disappointing you. The past couple of months have been very stressful and busy that I have not been able to sit down and write ANYTHING! I do believe that I was, and I'm still, suffering from writers block! Oh the agony! :P

But all is not for naught. I have been writing…some….

Updates to the following stories as follows:

Doctors – almost completed! One or two more chapters then we say farewell. I am trying to get everything accurate because some of the things I write about in the next chapters, I have yet to experience for myself…

Prophecy of the Immortal Souls – I have everything written down in outline mode for parts 2 & 3. Part 3 is actually mostly completed.

For Which there is no cure – I have part of chapter 2 written but this one is my downfall. This one is going to be on hold for a little while just so I can write on it more and find out where I want the story and the characters to go

Unnamed Zutara – wait? None of you know about this one? That's because this is my first one! Yes I have started a Zutara story! For those that don't know what this is; shame on you! This is an "Avatar: The Last Airbender" story that features a Zuko and Katara pairing! Yes I am all for Aang and Katara pairings…when they are of age! Come on! Really?! Aang probably hasn't even gone through puberty yet in the canon! I'm sorry that just creeps me out…. Although, I love the pairing in "legend of korra" universe ;)

Well my lovelys, that is it. I hope to post something of worth in the next couple of weeks. Thank you once again for sticking with me and my absence.

Pooky :D


End file.
